Windows to the Soul -Rewrite
by Pixelnation
Summary: On 2/14/2015, I said I would rewrite it. Now I have done so. Old legends claim that a person's eyes are the windows to their souls. Look into my windows all you wish, you'll see nothing. I adopted the name Cypher after she betrayed me and took my sight from me. Now, Olympus needs my help once more. This'll be fun. Pairing undecided. RRR. (Sucky summary, I know)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the rewritten version of my first fanfiction, so don't be afraid to read, review, and follow/favorite this story. If somebody wants to be a beta, send me a PM. Flames are very much welcomed because I LOOOVE s'mores, so bring the flames! I'll bring the chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers!**

Chapter 1: Betrayal

(Unknown POV)

 _I grunted as the air was driven from my lungs and a fell to my knees. I looked up at my opponent and she looked down at me with a smug grin. Activating my Clone ability, I looked up at her and grinned, making her narrow her eyes in suspicion. Bringing her blade up, she swung down at me in an attempt to end the fight…_

 _Only for her eyes to widen in surprise as I shattered into a million shards and reappeared behind her, bringing Justice down onto her back. My opponent was flung forward from the force of my attack. Said opponent slowly pushed herself onto her knees and glared at me, ignoring the fact that I had the blade of Justice placed against her throat._

" _Do you yield?" I demanded._

 _She gave a resigned sigh and grinned. "I don't have much of a choice, do I, my son?"_

" _You most certainly do not mother," I laughed. Sheathing my katana, I extended my hand out to my mother, who gratefully accepted the help._

" _You did well my boy," she congratulated. "Excellent use of your cloning ability." My mother suddenly appeared somewhat nervous as she faced me. "Will you join us for dinner?" she asked. I thought about it for a while before nodded, making her face light up._

 _I followed her out of the arena towards the dining room, thinking about the events that led me to my new family._

 **BREAKING NEWS! Line Break was walking through a forest and tripped on a tree root. He faceplanted on the pathway and got a severe concussion.**

(Percy POV)

I dived to my right as Kronos' scythe crashed into the spot where I was standing, trying my hardest not to end up diced into Percy-bits. My mom would _**kill**_ me if I did. Taking a short breather, I surveyed the once-beautiful throne room. Grover was standing in front of Zeus' throne, playing a tune on his reed pipes, making grass start to sprout from the floor.

My vision stopped on the large cracked that Ethan fell through, and I started to have flashbacks of all the deaths caused by this. Bianca, Zoë, Beckendorf, Castor, Silena, and countless others. My grip on Riptide tightened severely.

Kronos, having recovered, swung at me once more, using Backbiter this time. I brought Riptide up and I barely managed to block the attack. In response, Kronos twisted Backbiter and sent Riptide flying away from me. I rolled to my right and started to backpedal, trying to space between us.

I wasn't fast enough. Kronos backhanded me, and I was sent flying back. My back collided into one of the thrones, and I crumpled. My vision swam as Annabeth helped me to my feet. When the throne room stopped being two separate dimensions, I turned to Annabeth, just in time to see her dagger gleam dully as slashed at my face. Then I saw nothing.

I clutched at where my eyes were, feeling blood pour from the wound. "Why Annabeth?!" I asked bitterly.

Annabeth's laugh was mocking. "It's simple Seaweed Brain!" she taunted. "I'm joining the winning team!" I gave an almost inhuman growl as I pulled Riptide from my pocket in its pen form.

I became aware of a calming presence suddenly entering my thoughts. _**Swing behind you!**_ Obeying the voice, I spun in circle, swinging Riptide as I did so, and I felt something wet splash on my face. _**Kronos is about to lunge at you! Drop down and swung up and to the right!**_

"NO!" Kronos bellowed before I heard him lunge at me. Dropping onto one knee, I swung upward, my attack striking his armpit and I got flung back from the shockwave that occurred shortly after.

After what seemed like an hour, I finally managed to sit up on my knees, breathing heavily. Realizing that I couldn't hear the somewhat pleasant melody of a reed pipe, I immediately grew concerned.

"Grover?" I asked, my voice strained. I grunted as a weight struck my chest and I felt arms wrap around me as Grover hugged me.

I sighed heavily and felt my consciousness start slip as my body caught up with its fatigue and I slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

 **Le Line Break**

(Zeus POV)

The majority of the Olympians charged into the throne room, expecting to have a large fight with my father, only to be disappointed. Upon entering the throne room, we saw the disintegrating corpse of Luke Castellan, the host of my father. The next thing we noticed was my brother's brat kneeling on the floor and the satyr hugging him as if he would vanish. The last, and most shocking thing we saw, was Athena's daughter lying motionless with a gash across her chest.

Running over to her daughter, Athena dropped to her knees and cradled her head in her lap. "What happened here?!" she yelled in anger. The satyr let go of the sea brat and turned towards Athena, cold fury on his face. "She betrayed us!" the satyr foolish shouted back. Athena raised her hand to blast the poor fool, only for Artemis to grab her wrist. Athena looked at her in shock.

"She speaks the truth sister. Check his memories if you must," Artemis said in a lowered voice.

Upon hearing this, Athena's angry expression quickly turned into one of shock and horror. She dropped her daughter's lifeless body and slowly started to back away. What Poseidon did next surprised everybody. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, and Athena started sobbing into his shoulder.

The commotion apparently woke the sea spawn, because he sat up straighter and turned his head somewhat to left, as if looking over his shoulder. I frowned at his actions. "Stand up and face us boy," I commanded. I could feel Poseidon's angry glare stabbing into my back.

He stood up and turned around to face us, and I immediately recoiled at what I saw. The demigod's eyes were closed, and he had a large gash going from the right side of face, across his eyes and nose, to the other side of his face. My eyes narrowed at the fact that he didn't open his eyes. "Open your eyes," I told him.

I wish he hadn't. When he opened his eyes, or eyelids rather, Aphrodite fainted, and Dionysus emptied his stomach of its contents. Instead of having eyes, he had two very bloody eye sockets, a distinct sign that his eyes were cut out. I turned away from the gruesome sight to face Apollo.

"Can you do something to help the boy?" I demanded. Apollo looked at Hephaestus, then at Athena, who was still sobbing, before looking at me and nodding. "Excellent. Get it done, and hurry boy!" I commanded

 **Line Break**

(Percy POV)

I groaned as my consciousness started to return, bringing a headache the size of Everest with it. All I remember before passing out was Zeus ordering Apollo to do something. When I tried to sit up, a pair of hands pushed back down onto the bed.

"Calm down cuz, try to take it slow," a voice commanded. "Doctor's orders." I recognize that voice. "Apollo?" I asked.

The sun god chuckled and poked me between my eyes. "The one and only," he said. "Now then, let's see if these beauties work," he finished, before grabbing the cloth that covered my eye sockets and removed it.

I flinched and quickly closed my eyes as bright light filtered into my vision. Wait a minute. _**EYES?!**_ My hands flew up to my face, and I started poking my right eye, making sure I wasn't dreaming. Apollo laughed at my reaction. "Yup. You got your eyes back," he said.

My jaw dropped, and I stared at him in shock, until images and words start flashing across my vision, going too fast for me to understand. I must have made a face, because Apollo laughed again and pulled a mirror out of his doctor's coat. Handing it to me, he gestured for me to look at my eyes. When I did, I noticed that my eye pupils were a light blue, almost like ice, color. The rest of the eye was a very, very light grey, almost white.

Looking at Apollo in confusion, he grinned at me. "Look closer," he advised. So I did. Looking closer at my eyes, I noticed that the pupil looked like it was made of… gears?

"They're mechanical?!" Apollo simply nodded.

 **Fin V.2**

 **This won't be a one-shot, it will have multiple chapters. Don't be afraid to smash that Follow/Fav button, or that review button!**

 **Have some cookies, Pixels!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Stay creative. - Pixelnation**


	2. Poll

Hey peoples! Pixelnation here. Ignoring the fact that I'm late by several years, I'll be putting a poll up on my profile.

The poll is as follows:

-Scrap the story,

-Rewrite the first chapter(again), and keep writing,

-Or continue from where I stopped.

Go ahead and vote. Your vote determines the fate of this story. I'm likely going to keep the poll up for a month, at the most, so... yeah. 


End file.
